


Charity Ball

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Wave 15: Escort's POV<br/>Beta by DrkCherry. This is a total Mary Sue but hey, a girl's entitled to one every few years, right?<br/>Summary: Lex with a new girl, Superman turns green.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Ball

## Charity Ball

by Peach

[]()

* * *

My manager had sent me over to the LexCorp towers as Lex Luthor's date for the evening. I'd been told that Mr. Luthor was unfailingly polite to all the girls he hired. He never asked for extras that so many of the customers did. He just needed a girl on his arm for the evening. He'd provided the wardrobe and I'd been told that I could keep the clothes after the date. The jewelry had to be returned, except for the earrings, they were my tip. 

I'd been sent on this particular assignment because I know ballroom dancing. It was a charity ball and Mr. Luthor had stated that he wanted someone he could enjoy dancing with. I hoped that meant we'd be doing quite a bit of it since that is one of the ways I keep trim. It also meant I could hit the buffet and not feel guilty. 

When I arrived at the tower, the doorman opened the taxi. I told him I was there to see Mr. Luthor. He called up and I was then shown into the private elevator. I stepped out into the foyer of the penthouse and heard voices raised. 

I stood still wondering if I should ring the bell or wait until the voices died down. The decision was taken from me as the door opened. Lex Luthor was standing there in his bare feet, dress pants, and a shirt hanging open over his bare chest. I found myself almost drooling. I'd forgo the tip, for a night under that body. 

"Come in. I was held up and I'm not quite ready." 

I stepped into the penthouse and followed him. He entered a large living room that had windows on two sides with a terrific view of the city. Standing near one of the balcony doors was Superman. I stopped; I was surprised to find him there. The fights between them were legendary, but I didn't think he'd be in Mr. Luthor's penthouse. 

Lex spoke to him. "Superman, if you don't mind, can we continue this later? I have to get dressed. I assume you need to do something to get ready for the ball." 

His sarcasm was cold enough to make the temperature in the room drop. Superman stiffened. He turned slowly and looked at me. His lip curled a bit before he smoothed it out. He looked like a jilted lover. 

"This is the flavor of the evening?" 

"Superman, my personal life is none of your concern. You may stay and entertain my date if you wish." He turned to look at me. "I'll be ready shortly. Help yourself to a drink if you want." 

He left the room and Superman's eyes tracked him. Then they swung back to me. He looked me over as though I were beef on the hoof. 

"Where'd he find you?" 

"He told you his personal life didn't concern you. I don't intend to talk about it with you." 

I crossed to the bar and poured a drink. I could feel his eyes on me. Then there was a gust of wind as he opened the balcony door. I turned to see that he was gone and he'd left the door open. I carried my drink across the floor to close it. I was standing there sipping my drink, looking out at the city when I heard him return. 

"He left, I take it." He sounded resigned. 

"Yes, he's gone." 

I turned to see him standing there. If ever a man was born to wear a tux it was Lex Luthor. I smiled at him as he crossed toward me. He was carrying a box that he opened for me to peek inside. 

"I feel like Julia Roberts." 

"I like your look much better. These are actually very good imitations. You may keep them if you like." 

"Another tip? Thank you. Is he going to be at the ball?" 

"Yes, we may fight but there are some things we agree on. This charity is one of them. I bring in one element of the people, he brings in another." 

"Should I expect fireworks?" 

"I don't think so." 

"He wanted to know where we met. Is there a cover story you want me to use?" 

"I haven't thought about it. I doubt that anyone else will ask. He seems to be the only one who thinks he has a right to ask." 

He lifted the necklace from the box and I turned so that he could fasten it around my throat. Then he took my glass and placed it on the bar. He made a quick call and then led me to the elevator. 

The limo was one of the nicest I'd ever been in. We chatted a bit, with him telling me his expectations that I be just polite to his business contacts. He emphasized that I was not obligated to entertain them, only to have conversation. He also stressed that if anyone got out of line with me that he wanted to know. 

The limo pulled up and he smiled at me. "Get ready, try to avoid looking at the photographers, it'll cut down on how long you're seeing spots." 

I nodded. As the door opened he stepped out first and then held his hand out to me. I stepped out and took his arm. He moved with grace and a certain flair. It was a pleasure to be on his arm. 

Once inside we moved through the room and I watched him work the crowd. His easy humor had me laughing. At one point he parked me at a table while he followed his father off to a corner for a private conversation. As I waited, I nibbled on the food I'd gotten at the buffet. 

The change in noise level made me turn my head. Superman was standing in the doorway scanning the crowd. I knew who he was looking for, watched as he found Lex. Lex was deep in conversation with his father and didn't see Superman starting across the floor. He didn't make it to Lex because Lois Lane intercepted him. 

Lex said something to his father that made the other man laugh and look in my direction. Then Lex headed back toward me. He sat next to me and smiled. "Don't be surprised if my father comes on to you. He didn't believe me when I told him we were just acquaintances." 

"Does he often hit on your dates?" 

"Yes." 

I let it drop since he seemed bothered by it. "Superman is here. He was looking for you but Lois Lane got to him first." 

"Ms. Lane has the hots for him. She does everything except strip and rub it on him." 

That caused the dots to connect. Lex Luthor and Superman were more than enemies. Matter of fact, I'd be willing to bet that they were once lovers. No anger is as strong as the anger of a scorned lover. I wondered who'd walked out. 

Lex sipped his drink and ate a couple of canaps. When the music started he stood and held out his hand. We danced two dances together when his father cut in. He kissed my cheek and stepped off the floor. 

Lionel Luthor was smooth, I have to give him that. When the dance ended, I went to find Lex. He and Superman were in a corner having another heated conversation. I made my way toward them and caught the end of a sentence. 

"...Lane bitch is all over you." 

"She's not..." He tapered off when he saw me. 

Lex turned and smiled as if I hadn't caught them fighting twice in one day. 

"Lex, I finished the dance with your father, virtue intact." 

He chuckled softly and led me back to the floor. Superman watched us as we danced. I could feel him brooding. I didn't figure that he'd hurt me since he didn't hurt criminals and my only crime was being in the arms of the man he wanted. 

He left before the charity auction began. I watched with fascination as Lex and his father fought over a painting, with Lex finally winning. He turned to grin at me as he was declared the winner. Lionel tilted his head at Lex as he rose to leave. 

Finally, the auction ended. We stayed inside the lobby until the limo pulled up. 

"Would you mind if I have the driver take you home alone. I have an early morning." 

"That's fine. I enjoyed the evening. Please ask for me if you need company in the future." 

"I will. Thank you." 

He put me in the limo and it pulled smoothly away from the curb. I turned to look out the back window and smiled as I saw Superman swoop down and carry Lex off. That night I fantasized about where Superman took him and what they did together. 

I'll never know for sure. I've considered asking him. Inside I'm sure that was the night they got back together. For several years I accompanied him to public functions. Superman was usually at the penthouse when I arrived. But they weren't fighting anymore. 

I didn't mind playing the beard, but I was extremely happy when they came out. As always, Lex did it loud and proud. He'd invited me to be there. I laughed my ass off at Lois Lane's reaction. 

Every year, on the anniversary of the night I met them, I receive a gift. Sometimes small and not very expensive, but the year that they had their first child, I received a diamond that Superman made for me. It sits on the table by my bed. When people ask about it I lie and say that it's a clever fake. I know I could make a small fortune if I sold it, but it's far too precious for me to do that. Every time I look at it, I smile. 

The end 


End file.
